


Confessions

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [7]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick and Heather finally found time to get caught up on their reading, leading to Nick confessing some things about his and Brian's first time together





	Confessions

Omaha was uneventful, or at least it was until Heather got the text from Nick asking her to ride to Indianapolis with him. He wanted to spend time with her and get caught up on their reading, they were now three fics behind and Nick was getting antsy. Heather knew it was a long shot Nick would be able to keep his bus there long enough for her to finish her job, so the shock on her face was warranted seeing his bus still sitting there. She had done her part quickly but still took the care and time needed to get the stage down. She quickly made her way to her bus grabbing her pillow, pj bottoms, and her DNA shirt before sliding onto Nick’s bus. 

“You made it!” Nick grinned happily, pulling her into his arms. 

“I can’t believe you were able to stick around.” Heather replied, her arms wrapping around his waist. 

He nodded, holding her close. “Yeah, had to pull a few strings but I told my driver I’d slip him a few extra dollars if he stayed quiet and waited.” 

“Your bad Carter.” 

Nick smirked, his fingers running up her back making her shiver slightly. 

“Nick…” Heather whispered. 

“Shhh...I’m not gonna do anything, I want us to just relax together.” Nick reassured her knowing she was still hurt by what Kevin had done. 

Heather nodded. “Can I use your bathroom to get comfortable?”

“Of course.” 

Nick pulled away and headed to the back where the bunks were, Heather going to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she headed towards the bunks and smiled seeing Nick laying down, grinning. 

“Are you okay if I take my shirt off?” Nick asked.

Heather giggled. “Of course I am.” 

Nick carefully lifted up and pulled his shirt off, Heather biting her lip trying to hold back a moan. He grinned feeling her eyes on him, he wasn’t ashamed of how he looked anymore and loved the attention he was getting from her. 

The sudden jerking of the bus coming to life brought her back to reality and slid down into the bunk with her pillow, Nick grinning watching her body move over his legs as she climbed in, giving her ass a quick swat and a glare from her. 

“Nickolas….” Heather warned. 

“Sorry love, I just couldn’t help myself.” Nick grinned. 

Heather shook her head and laid down next to him leaning against her pillow. Nick wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him. She nuzzled against him and sighed happily, Nick also relaxed as the bus moved down the road. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Nick asked, keeping her close. 

“Well, we are behind by three fics so why not we read all three first then go from there.” Heather suggested. 

“I like that.” Nick nodded, pulling his phone up but keeping Heather close. 

Heather wiggled down and turned herself onto her side, her head laying on his stomach. Nick smiled and moved his hand down to her brown hair, running his fingers through the soft strands, smiling hearing the soft sigh of happiness and the lean into his touch. 

The two went quiet and started to read, Nick’s hand only leaving her when he needed to scroll up. As they read, Heather could feel Nick moving under her, she could tell he was getting worked up from the fics and didn’t dare look behind her knowing something was more than likely up and awake. The tight grip in her hair told her she wasn’t far from the truth or the soft moan that escaped from above her. 

“Shit…” Nick half moaned, half whimpered. “This girl is something else.” 

Heather looked up from her phone, the only lights in the bunk but the glow was enough to see the arousal plastered all over his face. Heather hated the idea of leaving him hanging but she also didn’t want to mix herself up into something that was already pretty tangled. 

She sat up and put her phone down, Nick doing the same and pulling her to him. His hands were already down her back and over her ass by the time she realized what was going on. He had her up and over him, straddling his lap and she could feel him up against her. 

“Nick…” Heather whimpered. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t expect to get worked up like this.” Nick whined softly. “Baby please…” 

Heather closed her eyes, letting out a gasp when he arched his hips up against her, letting her feel just how hard he was. Heather felt her body respond on its own, pushing back against him, his hands tightening their grip around her. 

“Heather…” 

Heather shook hearing her name fall from his mouth, his breathing had become labored and his hands were on her stomach and moving towards her breasts, squeezing them gently. She let out a soft moan and nodded before leaning down and kissing him. Nick instantly responded, his tongue licking her lips wanting in, Heather happy to open up for him. 

She wasn’t sure when it had happened, but she was undressed and riding him. Nick kept his hands on her hips as she moved and tried to keep his voice down. 

“Fuck baby...so good..don’t stop.” Nick panted. 

“I’m not, you feel too damn good.” 

Nick groaned and pulled her down against him as his hips pistoled up into her causing her to bite back a cry of nothing but pleasure. She buried her head into his shoulder as the whimpers continued. 

“You sound amazing when your turned on love.” Nick whispered. “Let go baby, I’m so close too.” 

Heather cried out Nick’s name, her walls tightening around him. It was all he needed to let go as well. Nick held her tight as they calmed down from their highs before Heather rolled off him and landing onto the bed next to him. He turned and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her over to face him.

“I’m sorry, this wasn’t what I wanted, I never expected those stories to work me up like that.” Nick apologized. 

Heather smiled and pulled him down gently, kissing him softly before letting him pull away. 

“It’s okay but if it’s gonna happen each time maybe we should read them seperate.” 

Nick’s eyes went wide with fear as he frantically shook his head, he didn’t want to ruin what they had. 

“It won’t, I swear.” Nick promised. “I don’t want to lose you, you really have become important to me.” 

Heather nodded softly and they cleaned themselves up the best they could before snuggling back down with each other. Heather knew Becca was chomping at the bit to hear what her and Nick thought about the latest three installments of her series. 

After a few minutes, Nick cleared his throat making Heather look up. 

“So?” Nick asked. 

Heather giggled softly. “I think we both know what each thought about them.” 

Nick chuckled but Heather caught something else in his blue eyes. She sat up and tilted her head. 

“What?” Nick asked. 

“Nothing, you just seem troubled by something.” Heather replied, sitting straight up and crossing her legs. 

Nick bit his lip and looked down. “You promise you haven’t told her anything.” 

Heather was hurt and slightly upset. “I swear it, she’s going off what’s being posted on your Socials and her own imagination. Nick, what’s going on?” 

“It’s just so close to what’s really going on, like the ass grabbing.” 

“Well, you did do it while being recorded. That stuff gets posted.” 

Nick groaned softly. “I know and I knew they were recording me when I did it and she nailed Brian’s reaction. He was pissed, but I still can’t believe she found that meet and greet photo.” 

“Again, fans post that stuff.” Heather said. 

Nick sighed softly, leaning back against the pillows. Heather moved closer to him, reaching up to rub his cheek gently. She knew something else was wrong. 

“What is it?” 

“Those last two…” Nick trailed off. 

“Were there some truths in Flashback and Dozed off?” Heather asked. 

Nick nodded softly. “I was high as hell every time I was taken, I didn’t care who was fucking me as long as I was being pounded into. I just wanted to forget, forget that I’d never have the person I truly wanted.” 

Heather stayed silent listening to the older man next to her, she could hear the sadness and pain in his voice. She didn’t push, wanting him to continue on his own. Nick took a breath and continued. 

“In a way, I wish he would have been wasted our first time. There was so much running through those blue eyes of his that night.” 

“So you were both sober?” 

“Yes, we both knew exactly what we were doing when he came to the house.” 

Heather was shocked at the confession, she hadn’t expected Nick and Brian’s first time to be at the house. 

“Lauren had gone out and Odin was with his grandparents, I knew she wouldn’t be home for awhile so I took a chance and called Brian knowing he was at his hotel suite alone. He came over and everything started out innocently until both our hands started to roam.” Nick closed his eyes for a moment as the memories played out in his head. 

“Before either of us knew what was going on, we were in the Master bedroom, hard and needy. Brian has amazing control over himself and we took each other that night.” 

“And it’s been going on since?” 

“Yeah, that night you caught me...Brian was the one who made that phone call. Leighanne and Baylee were out but he knew it wouldn’t be long enough for us to actually be together. So he called.” 

Heather’s mouth fell, she never thought her baby could be that daring. Nick chuckled seeing the look on her face, least what little he could see in the darkened bunk. 

“He’s not as innocent as so many think.” 

“I know and I was never naive enough to believe he didn’t have some kind of a naughty side to him.” 

“He does and it’s hot as hell.” Nick groaned softly. 

Nick pulled Heather back to him and snuggled down close to her, giving off a soft yawn. Between reading, what they had done, and the confessions he had made, he was wiped. 

“Sleepy handsome?” Heather asked. 

“Yeah, all that wore me out.” Nick mumbled, burying his head into her hair. 

“Old man.” Heather teased. 

“Hey, this old man is only five years older than you.” Nick huffed. 

Heather giggled and snuggled closer to him, loving the feel of his grip tightening around her. 

“Night.”

“Night.” 

The two fell asleep curled up next to each other, both worn out from the night, but Nick felt much better getting the confessions off his chest.


End file.
